


Nobu Nobu Nobu

by orphan_account



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: AND IVE GOT NO RIGHT TO TAKE MY PLACE WITH THE HUMAN RACE, Anitode, Aquaria does it all, Awkward Dates, BIGMOUTH STRIKES AGAIN, Brooke snaps like Thanos, Brooke throws up on Kylie Jenner, Butterfly Effect, Dinner, Double Dating, Eating, F/F, F/M, Food, Goosebumps - Freeform, Multi, Restaurants, SJW, Social Justice, Sushi, Sushi Dinner, everybody hates Brooke again, fanx but no fax luv, haaappy birthdayyy to Y O O O U U U, her cameos got me messedddd up bruh, how many tags can you tag, i think? i never seen the movie lmao, i wanna be fucked like a sluutttt, i'm confused as per usual, idk ion like her lmao, if you do good for you ig but like, it's 6:31 am, nobu - Freeform, omg y'all seen that 2M spn story, only the memes, poor Brooke, raw meat, sicko mode, tooth strikes again, travis scott THE SIMS????, warriors - Freeform, what, who pays for that shit i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylie, Travis, Brooke, and Vanjie go on a date!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Kylie Jenner/Travis Scott, Kylie Jenner/Travis Scott/Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Nobu Nobu Nobu

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like if my friends found out i run this silly little account they wouldn't be surprised bc i'm WEIRD weird like the weirdness on here doesn't scratch the weirdness of how i am in real life

"BROOKE! GET YO ASS UP!!" Brooke slowly opened her eyes as Vanjie screamed who was rummaging through their closet.

"What's going on, eh?" Vanjie pulled out a bikini, a leather jacket, assless chaps, and 10" platform boots.

"Kylie n Scott comin over get ready." Brooke yawned and went to the bathroom to shower and brush her tooth. She emerged from the bathroom and Vanjie wasn't there. Their girlfriend and their boyfriend must be here already! Brooke got into full drag in 5 minutes flat and rushed downstairs.

"FINALLY," Vanjie said, impatient as always.

"What are you guys doing here, eh?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face and Kylie struggled not to roll her eyes. 

"We wanted to take our favorite person- I mean, PEOPLE in the entire universe on a date!" Kylie said and the girls gasped.

"We ain't been out in foreva!" Vanjie said and Brooke nodded.

"Where we goin?" Vanjie asked.

"Nobu, that sound good?" Travis asked and Vanjie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah baby, sushi ain't the only raw meat you gettin tonight." Travis said with a laugh and the girls giggled. They got in Kylie's Phantom but the other backseat had Kylie Cosmetics matte liquid lip kits on it so Brooke had to ride in the trunk. When they got there, Vanjie helped Brooke out of the trunk because she was the last one to raise her hand when Kylie said "lastonewhoraisestheirhandhelpsBrookeoutofthetrunk".

"Get out, you cunt." Brooke was nauseous and her head hurt but she acted fine anyway; she didn't wanna annoy anyone further by saying anything.

"Hellooooo!" The host said and it was Aquaria!

"Oh hey Aquaria, how are you?" Kylie asked and she showed them to their booth in the VIP section and handed them menus.

"Oh I'm good! I'm now the host, server, bartender, chef, and busboy so I'm makin BANK." Everybody laughed.

"What you make in a year I make twice that in a day, sweetie." Kylie said and everybody laughed again.

"You're right! Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Fancy strawberry Calpico's for me, Kylie, and Vanjie. Brooke will have tap water." Travis said and Brooke sighed. Aquaria brought them their drinks in a flash.

"Are you ready to order?" The group nodded and everyone ordered super expensive, elaborate dishes until it came to Brooke.

"Um, meh I please have the toro tartare with caviar-"

"AHT AHT!" Vanjie said and shot her a look.

"Um... meh I please one piece of a California roll?" Aquaria nodded.

"Coming right up!" She changed into her chef uniform in a millisecond and darted off to the kitchen. Brooke sipped on her tap water from the bathroom sink as her girlfriends and boyfriend lived it up with their special Japanese sodas.

"Hey guys?" She weakly said and they ignored her. She REALLY wasn't feeling well and then all their food came (pretend Nobu brings out every dish at once okay) and it made her feel even more sick.

"Guh..." She groaned and as soon as she at the California roll piece, she couldn't take it! She turned to Kylie and her face was ghost pale.

"Guys I think I'm gonna-BLLLEEEEUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Brooke threw up. Not only did she throw up, but-

"BROOKE JUST THREW UP ALL OVER KYLIE JENNER!" Vanjie screamed. Kylie shrieked in disgust.

"You little shit, this is my favorite Prada dress!" Kylie got up and stormed to the bathroom and Vanjie followed closely behind.

"Oh em gee gurl you okay?" Kylie scoffed.

"Ugh! NO! Our stupid girlfriend just puked all over me!" Vanjie helped her clean up and it was gone for the most part. Meanwhile...

"Brooke, you stupid bitch!" Brooke's head was spinning as Travis degraded her.

"I'm sorry eh, riding in the trunk upset my stomach." Travis groaned. Kylie and Vanjie came back and Kylie threw two bands on the table and grabbed her Gucci pink fox fur coat and jetted. Brooke followed behind but Vanjie punched her right in the face!

"We'll call you an Uber, just... stay here." She said and Travis drove them to the dry cleaner's.

"Geez Brooke, what's your problem?" Aquaria said as she cleaned up the dishes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!!?!?!! WHAT IS Y O U R PROBLEM YOU BIRD LOOKIN BITCH?!?!" Aquaria was taken aback.

"What?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!!! I'M DONE, I'M SICK, AND I'M TIRED OF THIS.. OF THIS.. THIS... C R A P!!!" Brooke ran home Sonic speed and the gang wasn't there yet. Once they got there, Brooke stood up and screamed.

"Jesus, Brooke, fuck is your problem?" Travis asked and that set Brooke off even more.

"THAT'S IT!!!! ALL OF YOU ARE ON THE STREET, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Okay first of all Brooke, me and Travis live with each other, not with you, and Vanjie owns this house." Brooke screeched and packed her bags and hauled ass over to the Motel 6. She fell asleep in no time.

-

Brooke was rudely awakened by her phone going off to 'Crazy Frog' song. Brooke danced when he said 'ding ding' then looked at who was bothering her.

'brooke? we sorry for abusing you pls come back home'

'Fuck you bitch'

'c'monnn pls?'

'Please stop treating me like shit'

'ok'

'Promise?'

'promise <3'

-

"JESUS CHRIST BROOKE HURRY UP!" Not even three hours later, Kylie, Travis, and Vanjie were out shopping while Brooke was carrying all their bags. What a life.


End file.
